warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Merodear
} | name = Merodear | gameimage = Merodear(S).png | cardimage = Merodear(H).png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 25 | description = Vuélvete invisible y roba botín de los enemigos sin alertar o cárgarte a tu presa con mortales disparos a la cabeza. Minimum Energy Drain: 1 s-1 Maximum Energy Drain: 3 s-1 | damage = 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% (headshot bonus) | range = 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 m (steal range) | duration = 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 s (steal time) | info = *Ivara activates her cloak, rendering her invisible to enemies. While active, Ivara gains 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% bonus damage on headshots at the cost of reduced movement speed. Ivara also becomes capable of pickpocketing enemies: if standing beside an enemy with Prowl active, rays of light will shine on an enemy within 2 / 2 / 3 / 4 meters for 4 / 3.5 / 3 / 2.5 seconds before releasing a random item from that enemy's drop table. **Headshot bonus is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **The damage buff is a multiplicative bonus that is applied to Ivara's total weapon damage on headshots (e.g., with a maxed Intensificar and a weapon that inflicts 500 total damage on headshots, a rank-3 Prowl will increase that headshot damage to (1 + 0.4 1.3) 760}}). **Steal time is affected by duración de habilidades. **The steal time uses the following expression when accounting for duración de habilidades: Steal Time (1 + duración de habilidades)}}. With a maxed Continuidad, a rank-3 Prowl will have a steal time equal to 1.3 ~1.92}} seconds. **Steal range is affected by rango de habilidades. **The steal light must shine on the enemy for the duration of the steal time uninterrupted for the pickpocketing to succeed. **Pickpocketing can only be done once per enemy, per Ivara and only on a single enemy at a time. **Has a 100% chance to drop an item from an enemy if the power strength is 100% or above; reducing the power strength reduces the chance for an item to drop equal to that of the power strength (40% power strength has a 40% chance of dropping an item). If the attempt was unsuccessful, it will attempt to try again. *Prowl drains 1''' point of energy per second while stationary and drains '''3 energy per second while walking. Additionally, cuerpo a cuerpo attacks consume 2''' energy per hit, and taking damage consumes '''10 energy per hit. Prowl will end if Ivara runs out of energy, if certain maneuvers are performed that break the cloak, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost, melee cost, and damage cost are affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the minimum and maximum energy drain are affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Ivara cannot replenish energy using Restauradores de energía de escuadrón, Sifón de energía, the Grieta, o Trinity's Vampiro de energía while Prowl is active; however, orbes de energía can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. *Most maneuvers do not interfere with Prowl. However, Sprinting, Sliding, and Bullet Jumping will break the cloak. Ivara will not re-cloak until the ability is used again. **Rolling will increase the energy drain to its maximum value, even if no directional keys are used. **Prowl does not suffer movement speed penalties when moving through ziplines, and sprinting or sliding on zip lines will not break Prowl's cloak. *Firing a non-silenciosa weapon (i.e., weapons with an "alarming" noise level) will temporarily break the cloak. Ivara will re-cloak shortly after firing the weapon. **Changing a weapon's noise level from "alarming" to "silent" with a max ranked Silenciar, Suprimir, or Batería silenciosa will prevent the weapon from breaking cloak when fired. **Despite the cloak being disabled, Prowl itself is not, and will continue draining energy and remains capable of pickpocketing enemies. **The re-cloak delay is affected by the weapon's Cadencia de fuego. *Will not disrupt Shade's Fantasma or a Kubrow Huras's Acechar. *Merodear es una habilidad con una sola mano y se puede usar mientras se realizan varias maniobras y acciones sin interrupción. | augment = 200px|left | tips = * Can be used to safely bypass most enemies. * Can be used to maintain your energy levels through the constant theft of energy orbs. *Rolling is actually a viable alternative to Sprinting, allowing you to move quickly without breaking your invisibility. Keep in mind, however, that if you press , (or whichever key you have bound to activate Sprinting with), it will immediately deactivate Prowl. *Combining Prowl with silenced, high-damage, single-shot weapons, or certain types of appropriately-modded melee weapons, can be an effective play style for higher level missions which require stealth. **Some melee weapons well-suited for this method of hunting would be among the following: ***A Espada with the Derviche carmesí stance (due to the stealth finisher for that stance being a very fast animation). ***A Martillo weapon with the Toque final mod equipped. Hammers already have the highest damage multiplier for stealth finishers, so this mod makes it even more powerful: the damage-multiplier of hammers used for stealth-finishers goes from 2400% weapon damage to 3840% weapon damage. ***Any Daga weapon with the Letalidad encubierta mod equipped. *Firing a non-silent weapon will allow the use of the otherwise not permitted Maniobras like Bullet Jumping during the brief uncloaked time window without deactivating Prowl. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces steal time to ~'0.887' seconds, minimum energy drain to ~'0.355' energy per second, and maximum energy drain to ~'1.064' energy per second. **Reduces steal range to 1.36 meters *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy, melee cost to 0.5 energy, damage cost to 2.5 energy, minimum energy drain to 0.25 energy per second, and maximum energy drain to 0.75 energy per second. **Increases steal time to 6.25 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases steal range to 10 meters. **Reduces headshot bonus to 16%. **Reduces successful loot chance to 40% *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases headshot bonus to 119.6%. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy, melee cost to 3.1 energy, damage cost to 15.5 energy, minimum energy drain to 1.75 energy per second, maximum energy drain to 5.25 energy per second, and steal time to ~'3.448' seconds. | bugs = }} en:Prowl ru:Обыск Category:Ivara